


Ass Man (In More Ways Than One)

by TheTruthBetween



Series: smut_69 [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Play, Anilingus, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut_69 Prompt #4: Lube<br/>Additional prompt: "When the tube clicks open, she knows she has his full attention."</p><p>Sequel to Compromise, but can totally be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Man (In More Ways Than One)

**Author's Note:**

> Another massive ty to headrush100 for the additional prompt!

She's surprised when she walks into the bedroom and Castle is on his stomach, handcuffed to the bed. "That makes it difficult to fuck you," she observes in a tone that's mild with a hint of wryness.

"Or easier," he suggests, lifting his hips and glancing over his shoulder, a twinkle in his eye.

Beckett shook her head, grinning. "Have you been planning this ever since I told you it was your turn to pick?"

"Before," Castle corrected. "And thinking about it even longer."

"Oh?" Beckett sauntered around the bed, watching her lover with her head tilted in consideration. "How long?"

"Remember the mummy curse? That dog ripped my pants? I saw you staring at my ass."

Cheeks warming, Beckett bit her lip, her gaze shifting to the body part in question. "What makes you think that's what I was thinking about?"

Castle shrugged with difficulty, the handcuffs clanking against the headboard. "I didn't, but it's one of the least kinky options, so that's what I went with."

"Hmm." She tapped her index finger against her upper lip. "Well I can honestly say that wasn't what I was thinking about."

"Oh." Castle shifted on the bed. "Well, you know, if you uncuff me, I can just turn over..."

Eyebrow quirking, Beckett reached for the tube on the bedside table. She flicked the lid open, watching the sudden _perk_ in Castle's body at the quiet click. "Oh no," she murmured. "I think I like having you like this..."

Shivering, Castle turned his head, looking up at his girlfriend. "Really?" His voice came out in a rather unmanly squeak.

A smirk spread across Beckett's lips and her eyes sparkled. "Really," she purred, shifting onto the bed and kneeling behind him. Kneeling, she pushed the bottle of lube between her knees to keep it upright and brought her hands to Castle's backside, rubbing the pliably firm skin. "You really do have a great ass, Rick."

He grinned widely. "Oh yeah?"

Beckett swatted him, hard enough to sting a little. "Don't get a big head about it," she chastised. "I'm not the one who gets distracted every time you bend over."

"What? You have a gorgeous ass, too," Castle defended himself. "That and I'm an ass man. I can't help it."

"Tell me, Rick," Beckett said conversationally as she leaned over to press her lips to the curve of one cheek. "What do you fantasize about more... me fucking your ass, or you fucking mine?"

"Shit," he groaned, muscles tensing in an effort to pull himself forward, press into the mattress. Beckett's hands on his hips held him in place.

"Hmm?" she hummed, trailing her lips over his skin. At the curve where ass met thigh, she bit, not altogether gently, pulling a yelp from Castle. "I've always wanted to do that," she confessed, pulling back and admiring the red mark she'd left. "You haven't answered my question."

"I think about both," Castle said quickly, torn between wanting to avoid another bite as punishment, and wanting to coax one as reward.

"Equally?"

"Pretty much." He nodded quickly.

"Interesting." Beckett picked up the lube again and squeezed a dollop onto one fingertip. "Do you want to know what I thought about?" she asked, bringing her hand back to his ass and brushing her finger over the tight pucker.

Castle rocked back slightly, almost whining when she didn't slip inside. "Yes," he panted.

She chuckled. "Good. I think you can keep wanting for a while." She swirled her finger around, spreading the lube, before slowly pressing inward. The tight muscle gave way without protest and she bit her lip at the heat that surrounded her finger.

"God," Castle choked out, shuddering. He couldn't remember his cock ever having been this hard, and Beckett hadn't even touched it yet.

"Do you like that, Rick?" Beckett asked, as if she couldn't see his cock twitching with every twist of her finger inside him.

"Yeah," he groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Kate..."

"Mmhmm?" She curled her finger, seeking and finding his prostate.

"Ohgod, shit, I'm gonna come," Castle bit out. He'd be embarrassed at how quickly he was at the edge, if he had any brain cells left to comprehend that fact.

Beckett's free hand flew to Castle's cock, fingers encircling the base and squeezing firmly. "No. You're not. Not yet."

Castle whimpered pitifully. "Kate, please."

"Mm-mm," she hummed, kissing his ass again. "Not until I've had my fun." Because clearly fingering her boyfriend to an orgasm in under five minutes wasn't enough fun as it was. "Rick?"

"Mmmnnnng?" he squeaked.

Beckett almost giggled. "Have you ever had...?" She brushed her lips across his ass to his crack, then trailed her tongue down, ending half an inch above her finger.

Castle's entire body _jerked_ , and he buried his face in the mattress, groaning loudly. "No," he mumbled. "Never."

"Would you like--"

"YES!" he cut her off with a yell, shifting backward.

Any amusement she might have felt at his enthusiastic response was lost to the wave of utter arousal that crashed over her at the realization that she was about to fulfill one of her deepest, darkest fantasies. She stroked into him twice more before pulling her finger out and grasping his hips with both hands. Tentatively, she brushed her tongue over his ass, the lube providing an odd sensation.

"Ffffffuuuu..." Castle's muscles clenched and his knees slid a little further out. A finger in his ass was one thing, but Beckett's tongue teasing the tight ring of muscle was blowing his mind.

She pointed her tongue then, pressing just a little before flicking upward, groaning at the full body spasm that move caused. Swirling her tongue around again, Beckett decided to give Castle everything she could, and brought her hand back into the picture, her finger sliding deep into him again.

"Oh fu... Kate... fuck..." The bestselling author was reduced to barely-coherent babbling as he rocked against his lover's hand and mouth, tension building. He didn't know how long he could hold back.

"Rick," she mumbled against him, her tongue circling as her finger flexed within, massaging him to desperation. Her other hand squeezed his hip encouragingly.

It only took two more undulations before Castle was jerking against her, crying out her name as if his life depended on it. He collapsed from the force of his orgasm, and when it had swept past him, it left him reduced to a panting mass of shaky limbs.

Beckett gently pulled out and moved up the bed, trailing kisses along Castle's skin until she could reach the handcuffs, unlocking them, then curling against his side. One hand ran up and down his back, soothing him. Once his breathing had ceased to be great gasps for air, she smiled, whispering, "I love you," into his ear.

Moaning, Castle turned his head, looking at Beckett with eyes still a little glazed over. "Love you," he mumbled back, pursing his lips for a kiss she had to shift forward to retrieve.

After long minutes of silence, he added, "I'm laying in a wet spot and I'm too tired to move."

Beckett chuckled and nuzzled his shoulder. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour for round two in the shower."

"Fuck, woman," Castle groaned. "Gonna gimme a heart attack."

"What a way to go, hm?"

"Oh yeah."


End file.
